


All they Need

by saladhime



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yes all i write is fluff i cannot change this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: Martin and Rasmus's teammates recall the moments and feelings about the two.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	All they Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to get a quick fic out, and what a better time than valentine's day, no? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this little fic and have a great valentine's filled with sweets and love! 
> 
> Also! This fic takes place in 2019, so no ADC rasmus :(

_You know I’m your type, right?_

-

_LUKA:_

Luka can’t help but feel endeared when he looks at Rasmus and Martin. There was something innocent and sweet about the relationship that he hadn’t really come across in his 6 years of playing professional League of Legends. It could’ve been from the nearly 6 month flirting period, or their (not-so) sneaky glances at one another on and off stage, or even just the way they spoke to one another. Either way, Luka was proud when Rasmus bounded up to him, Martin in tow looking away with a flush as the younger announced that they were _finally_ dating. With a grin, Luka grabbed Rasmus, locking the boy in a headlock and playfully ruffling the shaggy blonde locks. 

“ _You did it! You’re such a man now, Rasmus, I can’t believe it!”_ He remembers saying, Martin snorting at Luka’s odd blessing. He also remembers Martin’s soft smile. Lips pulled in a warm, genuine smile rarely seen by many, and Luka heard the unspoken _‘Thank You’_ it conveyed.

It had been a couple more seconds of relentless noogie-ing from Luka and whines of protest from Rasmus before Martin pulled his now-boyfriend from the clutches of Luka’s teasing fingers. Rasmus grumbled about the action, and Martin ran a gentle hand through the younger’s hair, the other resting atop the mid-laner’s shoulder. Luka watched in near awe as Rasmus’s complaints quieted and the younger nearly melting at Martin’s touch, eyes now focused on one another.

It made Luka’s heart clench, he remembers. Of course, he couldn’t help but call out the lovebirds;

_“You two are so gross like. Can you please oogle in your rooms or something? You’re messing up my games!”_

Despite the objections coming from the two (still unable to take their hands off one another, he notes), Luka grinned widely, turning to queue back into his League client. 

Yeah, Rasmus and Martin were really endearing, Luka thinks. 

-

_MARCIN:_

Marcin thinks Martin and Rasmus are _loud._ Yeah, coming from _Marcin_ of all people may sound a bit hypocritical but, he could explain. 

Marcin remembers just after Rift Rivals, as everyone was unpacking and getting settled back into the team house, hushed arguing from his right, which just so happened to be Martin’s room. Interest peaked, Marcin finished folding one of his ratty t-shirts before quietly padding out into the hall, pressing himself against the wall. He blinked in surprise when he’d heard a second, higher pitched voice. A voice that belonged to Rasmus, their tiny midlaner. 

While it wasn’t surprising to find the two Danish players around each other (their flirting nearing the point of being unbearably cheesy), the Pole was surprised to hear that it wasn’t flirting, but...arguing? This, of course, was not common between the two outside of scrims, and as such, Marcin couldn’t help but creep closer, wondering what could’ve _possibly_ set the two off.

_“.....you what.”_

_“I mean, you know how all my luggage got lost? I might’ve….uh….stolen one of your hoodies before we left and I thought you’d be mad about it ....I had no idea it was your favorite though and I promise I’ll buy you anoth-”_

_“Rasmus.”_ Martin says sternly, quieting the rambles of the younger, and making Marcin’s breath hitch in anticipation.

Marcin watches as Martin pads towards one of his drawers, rummaging for a bit until he pulls out an older, worn looking grey hoodie, thumbing the fabric and unfolding it before turning back to face a nervous looking Rasmus. The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and in that moment of quiet, Marcin looked on as Martin pulled the hoodie onto Rasmus, nearly smothering the younger male’s thin frame. Marcin nearly fell over.

_“I liked that hoodie so much because I would catch you wearing it, stupid. It had nothing to do with_ it. _If you wear this....you won’t have to worry about buying another hoodie. Okay?”_ Martin said, face burning a bright red. 

And when Marcin pulled his gaze away from the top-laner, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of an equally red-faced Rasmus, mouth pulled agape before shaking his head and smiling brightly, as if his nervousness never existed in the first place. 

Soon after, the two went back to unpacking their things. However, Marcin noted that they were standing _much_ closer to each other, a comforting silence settling in the room. Having felt as though he’d seen enough, Marcin slunk back over to his room, where he was greeted with nearly half of a suitcase to fold and put away. Grumbling, Marcin put in his headphones and began to fold. 

When about three days pass and Rasmus comes into his room, Martin right behind to tell the jungler that they were dating, Marcin laughed, knowing an “ _about fucking time!”_ came out of his mouth then, and couldn’t help the chortle that escaped his lips when he noticed Rasmus wearing the hoodie, not missing the look of adoration on Martin’s face either.

_God,_ Martin and Rasmus are so loud, Marcin thinks. 

-

_MIHAEL:_

Mihael knows that Martin and Rasmus are sweet. Mihael knows it's vague, but there's really not another way to describe the budding couple, he thinks. Besides, Mihael just _knows._ You could call it support’s intuition or whatever, but Miheal thought it was sweet, the way his old teammate seemed to fumble around the tiny mid-laner and how Rasmus seemed to stutter a little too much around the top-laner.

When Mihael had joined, along with Rasmus, he hadn’t really known what to expect beyond the gameplay stage. For one, he didn’t expect _Martin_ of all people to fall so hard and so fast for the younger male. It had been something of a pastime for Mihael then, to watch over the two. It was like watching one of those disgustingly sappy made-for-tv romance movies his mom would watch every now and then. 

There was one moment Mihael remembers more clearly than most, however. It had been around February, and the team, while having played and been around each other for nearly two months now, were still figuring out each other’s dynamics and whatnot. It was a growing pains period, really. 

To many pro players, it's nearly universally known that you don’t really go on Reddit or listen to casters after a match, whether it was good or (especially) bad. It was mentally draining, to scroll through what seems like near endless nitpicks and complaints when you were already chastising yourself. So, you just didn’t do it. 

Mihael remembers it being late, the team just finishing their scrims and Mihael bolted towards the kitchen, wanting to grab a snack and some water. Grabbing a banana and a half-filled water bottle from the fridge, he began to walk back to his room, footsteps quiet as the house began to simmer down. He remembers halting in his steps as he heard a soft sniffling sound coming from the living room, where he noticed the TV was on, showing one of their earlier matches from today, sound muted. Carefully, Mihael stepped closer, wondering who could’ve been up this late analyzing games, when his eyes widened.

It was Rasmus.

The same bubbly, energetic and friendly Rasmus of just 15 minutes ago was now sitting on the couch crying as the match played out, Mihael able to see the faint glow of a phone illuminating one of the boy’s thin arms. He could feel his heart sink a bit at the sight. Deciding not to let the younger male wallow, he moved to go comfort Rasmus when he noticed Martin stepping into the living room, looking as though he’d just finished a game himself. 

Mihael bit his lip nervously. Martin was pretty blunt, and while that was normally fine, Mihael wasn’t sure if that’s what Rasmus _needed._ It also didn’t help that, while the two saw each other daily, they didn’t really seem to talk much, especially considering Luka seemed to hog Rasmus as much as he could. Deciding it would be best to watch it play out, he comforted himself by knowing he’d step in if the taller male made things worse. He watched as Martin slowed, unnoticed by Rasmus since the boy had been holding his head in his hands, his sobs muffled. He took in Martin’s face in the dim lights. It was pulled in a small frown, and Mihael felt his heart race in anticipation. 

His eyes widened when he saw Martin carefully and quietly grab a blanket from the other side of the couch, making sure not to startle Rasmus, and gently draping the blanket atop the younger male, making him gasp as he stared wide-eyed at Martin, whose face looked unreadable. Then, as if this couldn’t get any _more_ unusual, he saw Marin move to sit next to Rasmus, wrapping one of his strong arms around the mid-laner, the other moving to shut the TV off. 

They sat like that for a while more, Rasmus’s sniffles and cries quieting until there was nothing but the sound of them breathing, Mihael stupefied at the sight of his former teammates gentleness with the boy. In his own way, Martin had soothed his mid-laner and then some. Color Mihael surprised. Straightening himself out, Mihael decided to move then, feeling his water begin to warm and his banana peel getting heavy in his hands. 

As he walked past, he smiled at the two Danes, Rasmus’s head resting on Martin’s chest, soundly asleep while Martin looked down at him, eyes warm and enamored with the smaller male and too caught up in his ogling to notice Mihael walking past. 

Yeah, Martin and Rasmus are quite sweet, Mihael thinks. 

-

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
